Star Wars: Legends Never Die
by Firestorm808
Summary: A lesson that would have changed the history of the galaxy had been lost, and people have relived the same mistakes for millennia. By defying the Will of the Force, these legends of the past will do what they must to ensure the galaxy a peaceful life. Heroes get remembered, but legends never die. Featuring: Revan, Bastila, The Exile/Meetra Surik, Canderous, HK-47, and T3-M4.
1. The Prodigal Knight

**AN:** I've always been a fan of the Kotor series, and I'm disappointed in how they treated Revan and Meetra in SWTOR. They had so many lessons that would have changed the galaxy as we know it.

**I'm also posting polls on my profile page for future stories. Go check it out.**

**Please visit my profile page to track story progress.**

**For all those with Guest accounts, I highly recommend getting an actual account so I can PM you guys instead of waiting for my next post.**

**If any of you want, you can invite me on Discord.**

**Discord: Firestorm808#6503**

**Discord Server:**

**ht**

**tps:/discord**

**.gg/2uP8ka2**

**If any of you have any thoughts, please leave it in a review.**

* * *

Chapter 1: The Prodigal Knight

**Year ****32497 after the Tho Yor Arrival**

**Battle of Rakata Prime, Star Forge**

Aboard the Star Forge, Revan, Canderous, HK-47, T3-M4, Carth, Mission, Zaalbar, and Juhani exited the Hawk and were joined up with Jedi Knights sent by Master Vandar. The doors to the hangar bay opened, revealing Malak's Dark Jedi. Revan ignited an orange blade and led the battle. Thanks to HK's recommendation of grenades and mines, the battle ended with minimal casualties. The injured Knights, Mission, and Zaalbar remained behind to guard the Ebon Hawk as Revan and the others headed deeper into the station. Once the group moved past the doors, they were sealed, cutting Revan's group off from the hangar. The situation grew worse as powerful battle droids mass produced by the Star Forge attacked. Each room they traveled through held a combination or turrets, droids, and Dark Jedi. Fighting through more of the assault droids, the group soon came across several Jedi Knights in battle with Dark Jedi, though they were unable to reach their allies before the other Jedi fell.

As Revan and his allies headed deeper into the Star Forge, Malak continued to unleash droids, Sith troopers, and Dark Jedi upon them in order to eliminate his former Master. Along the way, Revan found one of the manufacturing terminals. Incidentally, the Star Forge remembered him, but he didn't have the same access as Malak. To help with the fights ahead, he remade his armor from the Mandalorian Wars with some color modifications. When they finally reached the command center, Bastila was there coordinating the fleet.

Bastila stood to her feet. "Revan, I knew you'd come for me."

Revan crossed his arms. "I'm not giving up on you, Bastila."

She scoffed. "You are wasting your time. I have seen the Jedi for what they are: weak and afraid. The Sith are the true Masters of the Force. You have forgotten that lesson, Revan."

He raised a brow. "I defeated you before, Bastila. I can do it again."

Bastila grit her teeth. "I have no doubt of that. I was no match for you in the Temple, but when I fled I knew you would follow me here. Had you reclaimed the power of your previous identity I would be your apprentice, not Malak's. But you rejected the dark side. Now you must pay the price. "

"The position as my apprentice is still open. Must I prove my skill to you once more?"

"Here on the Star Forge, the power of the dark side is at its strongest. This time you will not defeat me!" Bastilla placed her former companions in a Stasis Field and sealed the door, locking the two in with each other. She ignited her lightsaber and lunged at Revan.

For the next few minutes, the two exchanged swords and force abilities; however, Revan overcame her, knocking her to the ground. She was vulnerable, but Revan would not strike her down.

Bastila took deep breaths. "I see now why Malak followed you. Even though you are only a shell of your former self, you are still a formidable opponent. I can't even imagine the power you must have wielded when you were the Dark Lord. You were a fool to give it all up and follow the light side."

He frowned. "You've been consumed by the dark side, Bastila. Can't you see it's destroying you?

"The dark side has made me stronger than I ever was before!" she growled. "I have a greater command of the Force than all but the most powerful Jedi Masters. As Malak teaches me the greatest secrets of the Sith, I will unlock more of my potential. Eventually, there will be no limit to what I can accomplish with the Force!"

"You will gain all this power and then what." Reven gestured to one of the viewports. "Look at what Malak and I did during my rule. Whatever intentions we had, we brought death and destruction to the Republic and its people. You will be no different."

Bastila got back onto her feet. "Jedi propaganda. The dark side is only a tool, and Malak will train me in its use. Eventually, I will surpass my Master and challenge him. If I am worthy he will die by my hand. Then I will take on my own apprentice and the cycle will begin again. This is the way of the Sith, it is how we assure our leaders are always the strongest and most worthy!"

"The only thing that philosophy promotes is self-destruction. You're dooming yourself and everyone else to an endless cycle of death and betrayal."

She got back into a fighting stance. "No, Revan, it is you who are doomed!"

Once again, the two fought. With a proper parry and a force push, Revan once again knocked Bastila down.

Even when losing, Bastila held a facade of arrogance. "You are growing weary, I can sense it! Your strength falters, the light side is failing you while the power of the Star Forge re-energizes me! Soon this will all be over!"

"Then strike me down, Bastila." Revan turned off his saber and opened his arms. "I won't defend myself."

She was caught off guard by the offer, narrowing her eyes. "What type of trick is this?" She looked around expecting some sort of surprise attack.

"There's no trick, Bastila. I know you. This isn't who you are. You are not evil, and you are not heartless. You will not strike down a defenseless opponent, but more importantly, we mean something to each other. I don't believe you will strike me down."

She tightened the grip around her red lightsaber. "I am a Sith apprentice now. You place too much faith in what I used to be... and for that, you shall pay!"

Revan grumbled. Ever since he met her, she was always so stubborn. The truth was always right in front of her. Then again, that was one of the things he liked about her. With a proper parry and force pull, Revan disarmed Bastilla, defeating her for a third and final time. Maybe now, she would be willing to listen.

Bastila was on all fours, forehead dripping in sweat. "No, this is not possible!" She looked back at Revan. "You have rejected the dark side, you are a weak and pathetic servant of the light! How can you still stand against me?" She was in a panic. "Why can't I defeat you?"

Revan got down on one knee to meet her. "Now you see there is no true power from the dark side."

"Yes, I see you speak the truth. I am no match for you." Bastila got to her knees. "Please, for the sake of what we once shared, do not make me suffer." She closed her eyes. "End my life quickly. There is no other way." She was expecting the quick burn of a lightsaber and whatever the awaited for her in the afterlife. "Ow." She rubbed her forehead. Opening her eyes, she saw Revan's deadpan expression. He just flicked her face. "What was that for? I want you to kill me." She sneered at the man.

"That was for being an idiot." He moved his hand to gently cup her cheek. "I could never kill you, Bastila."

She moved her face away from his touch. "What other choice do you have? I have fallen to the dark side, I am the apprentice to the Dark Lord himself. You cannot let me live."

Revan shook his head. "You do know who you are talking to, right? I was the Dark Lord, Bastila, and the Jedi Council let me live."

"You were a special case. The Council had no other choice. They needed you alive so they could discover the location of the Star Forge. It was an act of desperation. It was my responsibility to watch over you, to make sure you did not slip back into your evil ways. I was supposed to protect you from the dark side."

Revan laughed remembering their night on the Ebon Hawk together. "You did more than protect me, Bastila." Even when she used the dark side, it was easy to tease Bastila.

"I'm serious. "

"You saved my life, Bastila. The council pulled me out of the dark. I turned from the dark. You can turn from it too.

Bastila hesitated, looking at her hands. "No... I'm not strong enough. There is too much anger inside me now. Too much hatred and fear. I can no longer find peace in the Force.

"If you can't find peace in the force, then find it in me. Use our bond. I will give you all the strength you need."

Slowly, Bastila focused her mind on the man in front of her through their bond. It was a warm feeling welling inside of her. "You... always had more strength than I did. I told you that. I felt so... helpless before your destiny. You were Revan and I couldn't tell you... it was agonizing! It was even worse when I began to... feel closer to you. I despised myself for it. And even now I... feel your strength. It... does help me. Thank you, I think I can face the end, now. If you are the one to end it for me."

Revan groaned. 'Again with me killing you.' "That's not my point. Have you been listening to anything I've said in the time we've known each other." With both arms, he pulled Bastila in and pressed his lips against hers. Just like the first time they kissed, she was a bit awkward, but they soon fell into the rhythm before separating. "I love you, Bastila. I'll never abandon you, not ever. Look into your heart, Bastila. Will the power of the dark side bring you true happiness?"

She looked so cute when she was flustered. "You... love me? Heh. I... there was a time I yearned for and yet dreaded to hear those words. I loved you, too, but I could never... face who you were. Malak knew how I felt. Any part of the light that was within me would be extinguished when I killed you. But what good is love? It cannot save me from the sea of blackness I am drowning in."

Still embracing her, Revan slowly pressed his forehead against hers. "That's where you're wrong, Bastila. Love, an honest love, means that neither of us is ever alone. If you are still drowning in that sea of blackness, I will be there to pull you out, and you will do the same for me."

Bastila's embraced her love tighter. "But I have betrayed everything I ever believed in! How can I atone for that?"

He could feel her fear and doubt. "Never live for the sake of an ideology. The Jedi and Sith are testaments to the results. Live for yourself. All that matters is what you want to be. If it's atonement you're asking for, then help us defeat the Sith, Bastila."

Pushing away from his shoulder, she wiped away a stray tear. "Yes, I... could join you in your battle against the Dark Lord. That alone would not make up for all I have done, yet... it would be a step in the right direction. But how would you be able to trust me? How do you know I wouldn't turn on you when you faced Darth Malak? How do you know the dark side wouldn't make me betray you again?"

"I trusted you enough to leave myself open to your attack, Bastila."

Bastila gave a small smile. "You play a dangerous game. Are you certain you wish to take this risk? I could end your life and gain Malak's favor with a single stroke of my lightsaber."

"You won't, Bastila. Because I love you and I believe in you. Tell you what, if we make it out of this alive, It'll be just you and me at the Manaan resorts for a few weeks."

Bastila couldn't help but laugh. "You are brave... and some would say foolish. But you are also right. The dark side has not wholly consumed me. I cannot raise my blade against you. You will go on to defeat Malak, of this I have little doubt. You will have gone from being the Sith Lord, himself, to the savior of our galaxy. And... and you said you loved me. This may not be the best time to say it, but...I love you, too. With all my heart."

Revan had his turn to smile. "It feels amazing to hear you say that. So, you aren't afraid to love anymore?"

She shook her head. "After this? No, nothing could make me feel safer than to be loved by you." Bastila let go of him and stood up. "You should go. Malak awaits. This isn't over, yet... for any of us. I should stay here, though. If we face Malak I am afraid his dark presence will overwhelm me. It would not be wise to expose myself to such temptation."

Revan sighed and got up as well. "As much as I want you at my side when I face Malak, I respect your wishes. In that case, you could use your Battle Meditation to aid the Republic fleet."

"Yes, that would be for the best. You don't need me to defeat Malak, anyway. Now I understand that a true Jedi is a match for any Sith. Even the Dark Lord himself. I will stay here in this chamber and use my Battle Meditation to aid the Republic fleet. I am their only hope of destroying the Star Forge and ending the Sith menace. You must go and face Malak, but you have to hurry. Once I turn the battle in the Republic's favor we won't have much time to escape the Star Forge before it is destroyed. Good luck, my love... and may the Force be with you."

Revan headed to his final confrontation with his former student. As he approached the elevator to the upper levels, Revan encountered Malak and two dying Jedi that he was torturing. Angered that Revan had returned, Malak murdered the Jedi and told Revan that he would not be able to escape, not with the Star Forge at his command.

Revan tried to persuade his former friend and apprentice to surrender and leave the Sith; if he could find peace, so could Malak. However, Malak would rather die than be a "true slave of the Jedi code." Ironically, that's not what Revan wanted at all. He sealed Revan inside the chamber and activating six droid replicators. 'It never gets any easier.' Revan was forced to disable the replicators while being attacked by a horde of droids, and when the final replicator was disabled, Revan followed Malak up the elevator to the factory's viewing level. There, Revan approached his former student.

Malak stood in the middle of the room. "Well done, Revan. I was certain the defenses of the Star Forge would destroy you, but I see there is more of your old self in you than I expected. You are stronger than I thought; stronger than you ever were during your reign as the Dark Lord. I did not think that was possible."

Revan stood firmly. "This is your last chance, Malak. Surrender."

He laughed. "I am tempted to try and capture you alive, Revan. Then I could break your will and bind you to me as my apprentice, as I did would be a far greater asset to me than even Bastila and her Battle Meditation, if I could control you. But is it worth the risk? Perhaps you are too powerful to be my apprentice. I betrayed you when I realized my own strength was greater than yours; in time, you might try to do the same to me."

Revan glared at his former friend's notion. "I won't be a slave to the dark side again, Malak!"

Malak snarled. "Foolish words. The darkness and the light wage a constant war within you. The balance is tipped one way now, but it can easily be tipped, conqueror, hero, villain. You are all things Revan... and yet you are nothing. In the end, you belong to neither the light nor the darkness. You will forever stand alone."

The words lingered for a moment. "Perhaps you are right about me, but you're still making the mistake of underestimating me, Malak."

"Once you were stronger than me, Revan. But as your apprentice I surpassed you." He laughed. "The Master must always be stronger than the apprentice... that was why I betrayed you.

"Nothing is set in stone. I believe in the power of redemption."

"Of course. What else do you have? I cannot deny your resilience. You survived my first betrayal, thanks to Bastila's interference. You escaped the destruction of Taris and you escaped me on the even survived my attempt to destroy you with the Star Forge itself. Fate and destiny have conspired to keep you alive despite all my efforts. They have thrust you into the role of savior. We have been inexorably pushed to this final confrontation, Revan. I see now that this can only be settled when one of us destroys the other. Once again we shall face each other in single combat... and the victor will decide the fate of the galaxy!"

Malak ignited his lightsaber and attacked Revan, beginning their final duel. During his time as a Jedi, Malak was trained as a Jedi Guardian, focusing on lightsaber combat and physical aspects of the Force. Eventually, Darth Malak came to be counted among the skilled swordsmen of his time utilizing Makashi. Malak's sent precise flurries of strikes at Revan. However, there was a reason that Revan was feared during the Mandalorian Wars. Darth Malak mostly used the aggressive styles of Ataru and Shien. On the other hand, Revan trained in multiple forms of lightsaber combat. His mind has forgotten for a time, but his reintroduction to the force and the blade quickly brought them back. The duel between them was a flurry of strikes, parries, and counterattacks. The Force was always close by. Force Lightning arced through the air as lightsabers blades intercepted. Malak fought through Revan's Stuns. The two blitzed around the room with force enhanced speed and strength. Revan managed to injure Darth Malak and knock him down.

Malak breathed heavily through his metal mouthpiece. "You continue to amaze me, Revan. If only you had been the one to uncover the true power of the Star Forge you might have become truly you were a fool. All you saw was an enormous factory, all you ever imagined was an infinite fleet rolling forth to crush the Republic. You were blind, Revan - blind and stupid!"

Revan stayed vigilant. "What are you talking about?"

The Dark Lord scoffed at his ignorance. "The Star Forge is more than just a space station. In some ways, it is like a living creature. It hungers. And it can feed on the dark side that is within all of us! Look around you, Revan. See the bodies? You should recognize them from the Academy."

Revan sneered. "What have you done, Malak?!"

"These are Jedi who fell when I attacked Dantooine. For all intents and purposes dead, except for one difference: I have not let them become one with the Force. Instead, I have brought them here. The Star Forge corrupts what remains of their power and transfers the dark taint to me!" Energy crackles from the machine as Malak drains power from a captured Jedi. He felt rejuvenated and strengthened. "You cannot beat me, Revan. Not here on the Star Forge. Not when I can draw upon the power of all these Jedi! And once you are beaten I will do the same to you. You will be trapped in a terrible existence between life and death, your power feeding me as I conquer the galaxy!"

Now seeing, the source of Malak's renewed strength, Revan knew what had to be done. Dashing past Malak, Revan approached a Jedi's pod and unleashed a torrent of ionic energy, destroying the machine and releasing the Jedi's spirit from containment.

"Get back here." Using the force, Malak pulled Revan back into striking distance. Malak hoped that he would be able to outlast him; however, Revan continued to fight, wearing Malak down and destroying the machinery he used to draw energy from the Jedi. As the Republic and Sith fleets battled all around them outside, the two fought back and forth across the platform, but ultimately Malak was driven to his knees, fatally wounded. "I'm... [cough] impossible. I... I cannot be beaten. I am the Dark Lord of the Sith."

Revan pulled Malak's lightsaber off the floor. "This is the way of the dark side, Malak: all things end in death."

"Still... [cough] still spouting the wisdom the Jedi, I see. Maybe there is more truth in their code than I ever believed."

"Surrender and the Jedi might show you mercy."

"It's too late for that now. What I've done to the galaxy is unforgivable."

"I was saved from the darkness, Malak. You can be too if you wish. What would you like to do?" Revan held out a glowing hand with a Stimpak, ready to heal him if he chooses.

"That is but a fleeting dream. I would be best if I leave the world of the living. I have cause much pain. More pain than you ever did as a Sith Lord. If I go back to the Republic, I'll be executed anyways if not locked away for life. I'll settle with this." Malak clutched his side. "I... I cannot help but wonder, Revan. What would have happened had our positions been reversed? What if fate had decreed I would be captured by the Jedi? Could I have returned to the light, as you did? [cough] If you had not led me down the dark path in the first place, what destiny would I have found?"

Revan drew back his hands. "I am sorry I started you on this path. But you chose to continue down it, even after I supposedly died."

"I suppose... I suppose you speak the truth. I alone must accept responsibility for my fate. I wanted to be Master of the Sith and ruler of the Galaxy. But that destiny was not mine, Revan. [cough] It might have been yours, perhaps... but never mine. I feel so tired."

Seeing Malak come closer to death, Revan took a chance to get answers. "Malak, there's something I need to know. What happened to us when we left for unknown regions? What did we find?"

"I haven't thought about that for a long time. When our conquest began, the memories of that time eluded us. However, we saw the Republic for what it was after the war. We saw the corruption and weakness in the Republic. If another threat like the Mandalorians came without warriors like us ready to fight, it would fall. Our efforts would have been for nothing" Malak began to cough more heavily. "Just like that, in the end, as the darkness takes me, I am nothing."

"That's where you're wrong, Malak. You were once my friend, and I'll remember you as such."

In his last seconds of life, Malak laughed. "You always knew just what to say." Finally, he fell to the floor, dead.

Revan deactivated his lightsaber and departed the viewing platform, carrying Malak's body. He deserved a proper burial. Revan attempted to leave the room, but the doors were still locked. The station shook from another explosion. He needed to leave. Taping into his former memories, Revan tried to locate the Administrator terminal. Interestingly enough, he didn't have to slice. The computer remembered it's former Admin. Going through the menus, Revan unlocked the doors to the quickest path back to the hanger.

Another explosion came, and the terminal spoke in Ancient Selkath. "This Star Forge has sustained more than 85% damage to external systems. Preservation Protocol Activated. Relocating to the secondary site, Designation: Foundry."

At first, Revan was shocked that the Star Forge could survive before he registered the last word. "Foundry?" Something in the back of Revan's mind clicked when he heard that name. It meant something.

"Access Key Granted to last known living System Administrator." A mechanical probe left the console and started to scan him. A second later, a small data chip dispensed.

Revan grabbed the chip, hesitation on whether or not to keep it. He couldn't stop the protocol. Thinking back, there were many things he has not remembered yet. What happened when he and Malak went into unknown regions? What is the foundry? How was Revan involved? He needed answers. With that, he secured the chip, and the former Sith Lord ran to the Ebon Hawk.

**Year 36421 after the Tho Yor Arrival, ****Year 3:3 after the Great ReSynchronization**

**Jedi Temple Council Chambers**

Anakin, Obi-Wan, and Qui-Gon stand before the twelve members of the Jedi Council

Yoda nodded. "Correct you were, Qui-Gon."

Mace Windu continued. "His cells contain a high concentration of midi-chlorians."

"The Force is strong with him," Ki-Adi summarized.

Qui-Gon pressed the underlying question. "He's to be trained, then?"

The Council Members look to one another.

Mace Windu's face held no emotion and shook slightly. "No. He will not be trained."

Anakin is crestfallen; tears begin to form in his eyes.

Qui-Gon was confused. "No?!"

"He is too old. There is already too much anger in him."

"He is the chosen one. You must see it," Qui-Gon pressed.

Yoda closed his eyes and delved into the force. "Clouded, this boy's future is. Masked by his youth."

* * *

**If any of you have any thoughts, please leave it in a review.**

**Recently, I opened a Pat reon for those who want to support me and my writing. First and foremost, I will never hold my stories hostage for donations. ****I will continue to write when I can. ****If you want to donate towards me as thanks for my fanfiction, then that is very kind of you.**

pat reon.

com/firestorm808


	2. The Exile

**AN:**

**I'm also posting polls on my profile page for future stories. Go check it out.**

**Please visit my profile page to track story progress.**

**For all those with Guest accounts, I highly recommend getting an actual account so I can PM you guys instead of waiting for my next post.**

**If any of you want, you can invite me on Discord.**

**Discord: Firestorm808#6503**

**Discord Server:**

**ht**

**tps:/discord**

**.gg/2uP8ka2**

**If any of you have any thoughts, please leave it in a review.**

* * *

Chapter 2: The Exile

**Year 36421 after the Tho Yor Arrival, Year 3:3 after the Great ReSynchronization**

**Senate Landing Platform**

Qui-Gon, Obi-Wan, and Anakin stand on the landing platform outside the ship. R2 whistles a happy tune as he leans over the edge of the platform, watching the traffic. Suddenly, he leans over too far and falls overboard. After a moment, he reappears, using his onboard jets to propel himself back onto the landing platform. The wind whips at Anakin as he listens to the Jedi.

Obi-Wan walked alongside Qui-Gon. "It is not disrespect, Master. It is the truth."

"From your point of view..."

"The boy is dangerous. They all sense it. Why can't you?"

Qui-Gon turned to his Padawan sternly. "His fate is uncertain. He's not dangerous. The Council will decide Anakin's future. That should be enough for you. Now, get on board."

Obi-Wan reluctantly boards the Naboo spacecraft followed by R2. Qui-Gon goes over to Anakin.

Anakin walked up to him, "Qui-Gon, sir. I don't want to be a problem.

Qui-Gon got down to his level. "You won't be, Ani. I'm not allowed to train you, so I want you to watch me and be mindful. Always remember: your focus determines your reality. Stay close to me, and you will be safe.

Anakin waited a moment before speaking again. "Master, sir. I heard Yoda talking about midi-chlorians. I've been wondering. What are midi-chlorians?

"Midi-chlorians are a microscopic life-form that reside within all living cells."

Anakin raised a brow. "They live inside me?"

Qui-Gon nodded. "Inside your cells, yes, and we are symbionts with them."

"Symbionts?"

"Life forms living together for mutual advantage. Without the midi-chlorians, our way of life could not exist, and we would have no knowledge of the Force. They continually speak to us, telling us the will of the Force."

"They do?"

"When you learn to quiet your mind, you will hear them speaking to you."

The boy shook his head. "I don't understand."

"With time and training, Ani...you will."

**32,502 Years after the Tho Yor Arrival, Malachor V, Trayus Core**

Meetra Surik walks into the dark room, seeing the familiar figure in the center.

Kreia stands up from her meditation. "At last, you have arrived. Your training is almost complete. Is Malachor as you remember?" She smiles to her apprentice.

Meetra shakes her head. "Malachor has not changed, only you have."

The old woman simply nodded. "Indeed. Perhaps it is merely your perception of me that has changed. It is strange that you believe Malachor has not, but it has always been timeless to you, this place. And words have always been inadequate for the horrors that took place here."

The Exile took a small step forward. "It's not too late, Kreia. I can save you if you'll let me."

A small smile grew on the old woman's face, secretly glad that she cares enough to redeem her. "I have thought of this moment, more than you know. And I wondered, if here, at this ending between us, if you would care enough to try to save me - if you could find it within yourself to spare one who has fallen so I wondered, if here, at this ending between us, if you would care enough to try to save me - if a Jedi could find it within themselves to spare one who has fallen so far. I wanted you to say that you would save me. For that, I am grateful. I wanted you to say those words - for that I am I do not want your mercy. I want you to be complete, as you were meant to be. To let the echo die, and hear the sound of the Force again." The smile went away and was replaced with cold anger. "But I do not want your mercy. I want you to break."

She growled at Kreia's persistence. "This Academy here won't last, Kreia. I can activate the mass shadow generator again."

Kreia became disgusted at the mention. "More talk of machines and threats. If you would end Malachor, then do it. But it will not be a victory for you. And of course, you must be willing to die, to kill us all. And your friends. You may hold Malachor in your grasp, but I hold the answers to your past and future in mine. Would you destroy us both before learning them? If so, then do it - for you have already failed me."

Meetra took a breath, clenching her fist. "If I had to, I would," she muttered. "You have to be stopped."

"I know. But there is more than death in this galaxy, and you shall not find it was difficult to draw you here, but it had to be done." Kreia gestured to the room. "This place is your last test. It is the graveyard of the past, where you lost everything. It is the dark place in your mind that still echoes of we shall see if you can overcome the weight of Malachor... and silence the echoes that beat from its heart. "

Her voice went soft. "Is this really where we end? There is much I must ask you."

"You no doubt have many questions." The master's features softened. "I would be a poor teacher if I did not give you the answers you seek here, now."

Meetra asked the question she had since the beginning of their travels together. "Why me?"

Kreia's face shifted to slight contempt. "Perhaps you were expecting some surprise, for me to reveal a secret that had eluded you, something that would change your perspective of events, shatter you to your core." She shook her head. "There is no great revelation, no great secret." Quietly, she finished, "There is only you." It felt as if she thought of the Exile as the most important treasure in the galaxy.

Confused, she pushed on. "But there were other Jedi you could have chosen."

Kreia scoffed. "No, there were not. Because you are a Jedi who turned from the Force, survived, and became stronger for it. In times past and in times future, there are Jedi who will stop listening to the Force, those that will try to forget it, but maintain unconscious ties." Her voice became quiet. "And those, as in the past just as I, who have had the force stripped from no Jedi ever made the choice you did. To sever ties so completely, so utterly, that it leaves a wound in the Force. It was a mistake to try to make you feel it again, I see that now. There is no truth in the Force. But there is truth in you, exile. And that is why I chose you."

Meetra glared at her. "If this was all about me, then why did you destroy Atris? She's lucky that I didn't want to kill her."

Kreia rolled her blind eyes. "I never destroyed Atris. She had destroyed herself. I merely stripped away the illusion and brought her truth. Her teachings could not be allowed to continue. And like Malachor, she was part of your past, unresolved. She needed to be something you could confront - and defeat one last time. It was part of your training. Part of what was needed to make you complete." She sighed. "And there must always be a Darth Traya. The galaxy needs its betrayers, especially in the times to come."

"I won't lie. Atris and her teachings would have still led people to the Dark Side. However, that still doesn't change the fact that you were manipulating me all along."

Kreia didn't even deny it. "Yes, always. From the moment you awoke, I have used you. I have used you so that you might become strong, stronger than I. I used your death to deceive the Sith, to make them believe they had won, so they would turn on each other."

"So, you used me to get revenge on Sion and the others."

"I used you to keep the Lords of the Sith from condemning the galaxy to death with their power unchecked. I used you to lure them to Telos, where they could be, at last, fought and killed. I used you to reveal Atris' corruption so that her teachings could be ended before they began. I used you to gather the Jedi so they could be destroyed. And I used you to make those who wounded me reveal themselves, so they could be killed by the Republic."

Thinking over the events that happened with her, she was still confused. "Why have you done this?"

"It is said that the Force has a will, it has a destiny for us all. I wield it, but it uses us all, and that is abhorrent to me." Her voice filled with disdain. "Because I hate the Force. I hate that it seems to have a will, that it would control us to achieve some measure of balance when countless lives are lost." Looking at the Exile again, she lightened up. "But in you... I see the potential to see the Force die, to turn away from its will. And that is what pleases me. You are beautiful to me, exile. A dead spot in the Force, an emptiness in which its will might be denied."

Meetra was confused. "If you hate the Force, why do you use it?"

"I use it as I would use a poison, and in the hopes of understanding it, I will learn the way to kill it." Kreia looked down at herself. "But perhaps these are the excuses of an old woman who has grown to rely on a thing she despises."

The room grew quiet. "So, what happens now?"

Kreia looked back at her with longing. "The apprentice must kill the Master - if you do not, I will kill you. If I do not, then all you have achieved will be as nothing, as empty, and as violent as Malachor itself."

Meetra didn't "I will not fight you."

"Then you will break. And then, my apprentice, you shall die."

"Then let us end this."

Kreia ignites a red lightsaber, and Meetra ignites her green one. With a motion of her hand, Kreia sends a massive force push sending Meetra across the room. Getting back up, the Exile closes the gap between them, and the two begin crossing blades. It didn't take long for Kreia's physical disadvantage to start showing. Meetra began to push more and more in the fight. Just when the Exile thought she found an opening, Kreia sends an arc of purple energy to her; however, it wasn't force lightning. Meetra could feel her stamina draining. In return, Kreia started to attack back stronger than before. Gritting her teeth, Meetra started unleashing force abilities of her own. Inhaling, she let out an enraged scream amplified through the Force, triggering shock waves that rippled through the Force as well. Kreia covered her ears in pain. The emotions of anger and death struck deep. Unleashing her own emotions, arcs of Force Lightning arced through the air striking the apprentice and shattering the surrounding stone. Minutes of lightsaber strikes and force powers went on before Kreia fell down. With a successful Force Stun and a powerful strike, Meetra broke through Kreia's defenses and cut off her last hand.

Meetra set her lightsaber to her side. "Yield, Kreia. You need not die."

Kreia hissed at the notion, taunting back. "If you do not kill me, I shall end you. Strike me down, end this."

"No, this is already over. I have defeated you. You are no longer my master, and my path is my own. I will not strike a defenseless opponent. Your life is yours, Kreia, and you cannot teach me anymore." Meetra turned off her blade and begins to walk away.

The injured Kreia hisses. 'This is not how it ends.' She jumps in front of her ready for combat. "You will not show me mercy. I will see you break before you do."

"I gave you a chance, Kreia." She ignites her blade once more. "Very well." Seeing her defenseless, Meetra attempts to end it as quickly as possible.

However, a purple blade launches out, intercepting the player's blade. The strange thing was that Kreia wasn't holding it. "Good... you have strength. But you have yet to learn the full extent of power." She throws out two more lightsabers from her belt into the air and ignites the violet blades through the force.

Meetra's eyes widened. 'I didn't expect something like that.' Kreia was fighting back without literally lifting a finger. 'Note to self, experiment with multiple lightsabers if I live through this.'

The second round of their fight started. Meetra wasn't sure how to take them down as the floating lightsabers advanced toward her. With the three of them attacking at once, the exile was forced into the defensive. Deeding some space, she sent out a force wave knocking them all back. With Kreia temporarily losing focus. Meetra struck at a lightsaber's hilt, destroying it. Seeing her apprentice's idea, the blades acted more defensively, constantly moving and striking. Irritated, Meetra sent out arcs of lightning. Unfortunately, the blades easily absorbed the attack. However, Meetra noted that they couldn't attack and defend against it at the same time. Focusing the force one more time, she unleashes a Force Storm upon them, and charges in with her blade in hand. Seconds later, Kreia had nothing left to fight back with.

Kreia almost relieved. "It is done. At last, it is done. You are greater than any I have ever trained. By killing me here - you have rewarded me more than you can possibly know."

Meetra frowned. "You left me no choice."

"No... no, many choices were there, but... you made the right ones."

The Exile reflected on her journey. Despite, Kreia's actions, she did help her understand the Force and herself better. "What happens now?"

"It is your choice. I had hoped you would follow Revan's path, but you and Revan are... different, and your path is your own. You may take one of the ships that orbit Malachor and depart this place. Or you may remain here on Malachor, and wait for the others, those touched by the Force, who will come in you may return to your exile, where your presence will no longer affect the actions of others. There is no dishonor in any of these choices... I only ask that you make the choice without regret. Then you need no longer be. You have defeated Malachor... this place no longer holds you shall become a teacher, as I once was... I am proud. It is difficult to turn away from battle and adventure... and to instead, guide others along their path."

"Kreia, there is still time to save you. I can save that decision for later."

"Save me? You already have - it is enough what you have done, from now into the future."

She became confused by the choice of words. "The future?"

Kreia spoke quietly. "Many things do I see as I gaze here from the heart of Malachor. This place... channels such energies. If it matters to you, at this last moment, I shall look into the future, and tell you of what I see." She took on a more reverent tone. "It is my last gift to you, from one exile... to another."

It piqued Meetra's curiosity. "What will happen to my friends?"

"You travel with them for so long, yet you do not know them still." She went quiet before reaching out. "Feel them through the Force, feel what they feel, hear their thoughts and know them, as I fought to know you. They were the Lost Jedi, you know. The true Jedi, upon which the future will be built. They simply needed a leader and a teacher."

"Tell me of Mira."

"She will stop hunting life, and instead, live it. She was not born to be a predator, despite her true father and the life she led within the shadow of Nar Shaddaa. She will miss you and think of you often. You, who awakened her, to what life is. She will live... but only for a time. Her death will occur in many years time on a forgotten planet, saving the lives of others. But it will be her choice, and she will have no regrets."

"And Mandalore?"

"Many battles does that one have left in him... as Revan intended. A general needs an army, as he needs those he trusts. And Canderous is a loyal beast, no matter how much he is broken upon Revan's will. But you know this."

"What of the Mandalorians?"

"They will die a death that will last millennia until all that remains is their code, their history, and in the end, the shell of their armor upon the shell of a man, too easily slain by Jedi.

'Was Mandalore's quest for a rebirth doomed to fail in the end?' "And Visas? What of her?"

"The blinded one shall return to her homeworld, and she shall look upon the surface of that world, and perhaps, at last, see what she was meant to see. Her life has been changed by your meeting, in ways that may not be felt for decades to come.

"Did I save her?"

Silence followed before her answer. "Salvation is a relative thing... but as you understand it, yes. The blinded one's heart has now been put to rest - vengeance no longer clouds her sight, and she shall be stronger for it. She will leave her memories of Katarr in the wreckage of the past, and instead, turn her eyes to the future that you have put before her."

"The Handmaiden?" Meetra thought about how her fellowship with Atris would survive.

"If she leaves this place, she will leave battle behind her... in no small part due to your influence. She will take Atris' role as historian, and teach others of the Jedi exile who gave up the Force... and became stronger for it."

"And the Disciple?"

"If he leaves this place, he will leave the galaxy behind him. He will sit upon the new Council, reluctantly, as all good men do, and he will not forget the Jedi who had lost the Force, yet showed him the way to reclaim it. After that, I do not know. I do know that you must leave him behind. The same choice that Revan made: where you are destined, you must not take anyone you of the ones who traveled with you... that is all I see."

"But what about Atton?" He was her longest companion since the mine. She tried to get close to him, but he kept pushing her away.

"Atton is, as always, the fool. And the Force watches out for ones such as him, I feel. As it does for the old such as I."

"Did he love me?"

"There is no love left in a heart such as that one. But he would die for you, yes. He is a fool, and that should answer your questions. He has nothing to offer to one such as you and even a fool such as Atton is not so ignorant of that fact. I do not believe one would die lightly for someone the one did not care about."

There was a hint of dejection in her thoughts. 'I suppose it would have never worked.' "And you? Did you love me?"

"I would have killed the galaxy to preserve you. I would have let the galaxy die. You are more rare than you know; what you have taught yourself cannot be allowed to die. You are not a Jedi. Not truly. And it is for that that I love you."

It was analogous to parental love. Kreia was shaping her to become stronger. With Kreia's death, she would take her place. Meetra would change the galaxy. "And Bao-Dur - and the droids?"

"Their paths are unknown to me. Even the small one who waits for you outside of this place. I sense it has one last journey for you. You must go where Revan did, into the Unknown Regions, where the Sith, the true Sith, wait in the dark for the great war that comes."

Her old commander? The true Sith? She needed to know more. "And Revan? He came here, was here. What happened to him?"

"He came because he remembered what lay buried here - this place, its teachings. It paved the way to Korriban, you know, the remnants here. And he came because Malachor, like Korriban, lies on the fringes of the ancient Sith Empire, where the true Sith wait for us, in the dark."

Meetra only grew more confused. "But we've fought the Sith. They were the cause of the Jedi Civil War. Revan was a Sith. You, Sion, and Nihilus are Sith.

"Have we? You thought that the corrupted remnants of the Republic, the machines spawned by technology that Revan led into battle were the Sith? You are wrong. The Sith is a belief. And its empire, the true Sith Empire, rules elsewhere. And Revan knew that the true war is not against the Republic. It waits for us beyond the Outer Rim. And he has gone to fight it, in his own way. He left the Ebon Hawk and its machines behind, for he knew he would not need them. And, like you, he knew he must leave all loves behind as well, no matter how deeply one cares for them."

"Revan went to face this Sith Empire on his own? Why?"

"Because such attachments are not the way of the Jedi, and they would only bring doom to them both in the dark places where he now walks. It would have helped had he helped her understand. But she was always strong-willed, that one, and did not understand war as Revan did."

"Why did you not follow him? It's obvious from his droids that something happened."

"Because I did not know where he had gone. If he had asked... would I have gone? I do not know. But he will need warriors, Sith and Jedi, any who can be sent after him into the depths of space, any who know the way. Perhaps you shall go there with him, and do battle at the end of all things. Instead, I remained here... and now show others the way."

'Maybe I should ask about the very government that's been hanging by a thread these past few years. "What of the Republic?"

"The Republic will fall, as it always has, a fall that will take millennia. Under the care of the herds of Ithor, the surface of Telos will bloom again, and its golden fields shall again harbor scientists and thinkers. And complacent and peaceful, it shall forget the time that Saul Karath orbited it and brought fire to its skies. But it shall be a homeworld again to others, who will stretch out across the galaxy and bring life."

"We really need to reform the government to something more stable. Tell me of Dantooine."

"Dantooine shall survive. The community you saved shall be the foundation upon which Dantooine shall be habitable again. They shall drive back the raiders, the Mandalorians, and all that strike at the Outer Rim. The Republic shall again establish their presence there, and shield it with its forces... And Dantooine shall heal, be safe, and its skies free. The ruins of the academy shall remain."

"And Nar Shaddaa?"

"Nar Shaddaa shall persist as it always has, but there will be a heart to the world where there was nothing before. Where once the lost and disposed were trapped there, now they will struggle and grow. From despair shall come hope."

"And you said that helping the refugees would only bring suffering. I understand the need for struggle, but there are reasonable limits." She thought once more. "What about Onderon"

"Queen Talia shall have a long reign, much good will come of it. She will, as she has, rule wisely and well. Onderon shall remain in the Republic, and the world shall prosper, though its people shall, over time, lose their customs in the ocean of the Republic and become the people of Onderon no longer."

"That sounds fine, I guess. Tell me about Korriban."

"Korriban shall be as it always was. A graveyard for the darkest of the Sith Lords, still whispering within their tombs. It shall always be a source of evil, spawning threats throughout the millennia. It, like Malachor, brushes the edges of the empire that waits in the dark. And like Malachor, the Sith have forgotten it... for a time. They will remember. Revan knew this."

"That's very foreboding." 'I don't think that will be the last time I set foot on that planet.' "I suppose that's all I have to ask. Your methods are unorthodox, and you used every one for your own goals. However, you had some good intentions for the galaxy. You believed in me when I didn't. You trained me to hear the force again to understand what I lost, what I am willing to give up. I became stronger through my own strength." Meetra smiled at her teacher one last time. "Rest now, Kreia. You fulfilled your mission. Your time in this place is over."

Kreia smiled as well before she gave a weak cry before collapsing to the floor dead. With Kreia's death, she silenced the echoes of the atrocity that, until then, Malachor had still sent through the force. Meanwhile. Bao-Dur ordered his remote to reactivate the superweapon in an effort to destroy the tainted world of Malachor V once and for all. The pillars of the Sith Academy begin to crumble. With haste, the Ebon Hawk and its crew managed to escape. The dead planet crumbled under the pressure of the mass shadow's gravity, leaving behind only asteroids and the wreckage of many hundreds of blasted warships, a grim memorial to the Battle of Malachor V.

**Ebon Hawk**

With the Sith Triumvirate finally put to rest, Meetra and her companions decided to celebrate with Ale and music. They all knew that with the threat gone, they would go about their separate ways. They would enjoy their time together. A few hours later, things started to die down with most of them going to bed for the night. Meetra sat the console, thinking over Kreia's final words and her choice.

A rusted droid walked up to the sitting Meetra. "Query: What do we do next, Master?"

Her eyes drifted to the utility droid sitting in the side of the room. "Tomorrow, contact Mandalore. We have much to discuss regarding your previous master, Revan."

His receptors glowed red. "Exclamation: The Mandalorian and I always had a similar view of things. I would very much like to kill those responsible for the disappearance of the Revan. He will make an excellent ally once more."

Hearing the mention of going after Revan, T3-M4 rolled up to Meetra and started speaking in binary.

Meetra frowned at the reply. "What do you mean, not yet?"

"Statement: I agree with the Master, you trash compactor. What is so important that we must stall amassing our strike force?"

T3-M4 rolled to the Nav-computer and started uploading coordinates. When he was finished, he spoke again.

"Bastila!?" Meetra was surprised that the little droid knew where she was the whole time. "You knew where she was and didn't tell me until now?!"

HK-47's eyes glowed in realization. "Recollection: Oh yes, her. Master Revan would be displeased if his... Mistress was not involved."

Meetra massaged her temples. This whole ordeal was getting overwhelming.

* * *

**If any of you have any thoughts, please leave it in a review.**

**Recently, I opened a Pat reon for those who want to support me and my writing. First and foremost, I will never hold my stories hostage for donations. ****I will continue to write when I can. ****If you want to donate towards me as thanks for my fanfiction, then that is very kind of you.**

pat reon.

com/firestorm808


	3. Revelations

AN

**I'm also posting polls on my profile page for future stories. Go check it out.**

**Please visit my profile page to track story progress.**

**For all those with Guest accounts, I highly recommend getting an actual account so I can PM you guys instead of waiting for my next post.**

**If any of you want, you can invite me on Discord.**

**Discord: Firestorm808#6503**

**Discord Server:**

**ht**

**tps/discord**

**.gg/2uP8ka2**

**If any of you have any thoughts, please leave it in a review.**

* * *

Chapter 3: Revelations

After Malak had been defeated, Bastila, like most other citizens of the Republic, had hoped to enjoy many decades of peace. Instead, a group of rogue Sith had broken away from Revan's former faction, plunging the galaxy once more into civil war. Led by a woman named Darth Traya, the Sith Triumvirate began a systemic purge of the galaxy, hunting down all Jedi, killing them by the tens of thousands. Their relentless pursuit virtually wiped out the Order, and a few managed to flee and survive. Had Revan returned to face them, Bastila would have eagerly fought by his side. Together they might have been able to quell the uprising, ending it before the horrors of war enveloped the Republic and millions lost their lives. But she had heard nothing from him since he had set off with Canderous four years earlier. With many Jedi either dead or in hiding, she didn't dare to challenge Darth Traya and her followers alone. With Carth's help, she was able to hide from the Purge, but not all their friends were lucky. While Jolee was able to stay hidden in his old age, Juhani was a major player in the rebuilding of Cathar. She and her fellow Jedi fought hard, but sadly, Darth Sion was too powerful and struck them down.

While Bastila assisted Clark in the Republic's war effort against the new Sith, it had been the Jedi Exile who had fought them directly. Bastila heard stories about her during her time at the Academy, but she never met her face to face. Three years after Revan's unsuccessful attempt to locate her, she had emerged on her own to end their reign. Like Revan before her, she became the savior of the galaxy. And also as with Revan, there were many who felt her recent actions could not atone for the sins of her past. The death on Malachor 5 was on such a scale that it became a story of nightmares.

Now this woman—a hero to some, a villain to so many others—was sitting in the living room of Bastila's apartment. Just outside the door, he could hear Canderous exchanging words with HK-47. Turning back to the one in front of her, Bastila wasn't sure what to make of the woman before her. Meetra had short brown hair, pale white skin, and piercing blue eyes. She was taller than Bastila, and almost a decade older, though she would still be considered beautiful by any empirical measure. She possessed a presence and confidence, along with enviable natural grace. She was clad in the simple robes of a Jedi Master, but somehow she managed to make even the drab brown cloth seem stylish.

Foolish as it was, Bastila couldn't help but feel some hint of jealousy. Meetra had known Revan long before Bastila; she had answered his call to go to war against the Mandalorians, and in doing so she became one of his most trusted advisers and closest friends. Bastila knew Revan and Meetra had shared a special bond, not unlike that of Padawan and Master. Worst of all, Meetra was an integral part of Revan's lost past—a past he had felt compelled to go in search of, even though it meant leaving her.

'Calm down, Bastila. There's nothing to fear about her,' she thought. "You said we needed to speak," Bastila said.

"I wasn't sure if we should come," Meetra admitted. "I understand this might be difficult for you, T3 said it was urgent." She reached out and patted the little astromech accompanying her on the head.

The last time Bastila had seen T3-M4 he had been boarding the Ebon Hawk with Revan and Canderous. Revan was still missing, but the droid had returned. Clearly he had latched on to Meetra, following at her heel as he had once followed Revan. It was one more small detail to feed Bastila's irrational jealousy.

"Whenever I asked him and Revan, he wouldn't answer," Meetra added.

Bastila smiled faintly. "I gave him special instructions the night before he left with Revan. I told Tee-Three if they ever became separated, he had to come find me. I programmed him so he wouldn't tell anyone else what had happened until I heard it first."

Meetra nodded. "That was for the best. We've both experienced enough betrayal to understand you never know whom to trust."

"I never imagined I'd be in hiding when he returned," Bastila continued. She turned to the little Utility Droid. "I'm sorry about that, Tee-Three. If I'd known you were back, I would have tried to contact you."

The droid nodded it's head and beeped in acceptance of her apology.

"Fortunately, he found me," Meetra said. "I guess he thought I was the next best thing, given my history with Revan."

Bastila bit her lip. She knew her feelings of resentment were neither justified nor fair, but even her training couldn't quell her emotions.

The Exile sensed her unease. "Then again, he might have needed me to find you," Meetra added quickly.

Bastila's expression warmed. "He was always a loyal companion ever since Taris. He helped Revan manage his repair shop alongside HK. Although, the Rustic Droid was kept in the back for obvious reasons." She patted T3's head. "The little guy seems to have a habit of joining galaxy saving quests," Bastila remarked, trying to keep her voice neutral.

The droid beeped in slight agitation.

"I'm sorry," Bastila said again. "You're right. I suppose I have been stalling. You've been very patient so far. I feel that I'm not ready to hear the bad news." Bastila often wondered if Revan was still alive. She'd always imagined their love would let her sense him through the Force, even across the breadth of an entire galaxy. Once he left, she learned that it wasn't true. Some nights she would dream of him, but she was never sure if these were true visions or merely manifestations of the loneliness she'd felt since he'd gone. Still, she believed she would have sensed a disturbance in the Force if he had died. Clinging to that gave her hope. Now, however, her belief might be exposed as a mere illusion if T3 told her that Revan was dead. She wanted to hear the truth, of course, but she was determined to hang on to the fantasy for just a few seconds longer.

Meetra placed a comforting hand on Bastila's shoulder. "I know this is difficult. It's taken me a long time to come to terms with the past. There's no shame in you doing the same. Tee-Three's waited three years for this. I'm sure he can wait a little while longer."

Her words were meant as comfort, but Bastila sighed bitterly. "Maybe this would be easier if Tee-Three and I spoke in private."

The request caught Meetra off guard. She glanced at the droid and back to her, and she quickly regained her composure. "Maybe so, but Canderous told me all about Revan and his search for the storm-covered world. There's nothing to worry about."

Bastila grimaced. She'd heard rumors that a Mandalorian had aided the Exile in her battle against Darth Traya. "Is it true? Is Canderous the new Mandalore?"

Meetra nodded. "Revan helped him find Mandalore's Mask before continuing on alone."

"What else do you know that I don't?" Bastila asked, trying to keep the bitterness out of her voice.

Meetra frowned at the developing situation. "I'm sorry. Did... Did I do something wrong? I'm not trying to hide anything from you," Meetra assured her earnestly.

"No. No, you didn't." Bastila took a deep breath. Flashbacks of her time with Revan resurfaced.

_Revan hugged her from behind in their quarters on the Ebon Hawk. "Bastila, if we're gonna make this work, we need talk about it. If you don't want to, just say so, but we will have to eventually." Bastila slowly nodded as the two spooned each other in the bed. _

Bastila shook he head back to the present. The woman in front of her was searching for an answer. "In a way, seeing you makes me jealous."

Meetra blinked in confusion. "What?"

The younger woman gestured to the Exile. "I mean, look at you. You were his General during the war. You defeated the Sith and saved the galaxy by your own hands. Even T3 and HK like you. Being pretty is just another plus. I can even sense the bond you had with him..." Bastila slouched with her head in her hands. "Meanwhile, I'm just a girl who couldn't defeat Malak and hid as almost all the Jedi were purged. Maybe Revan and I don't deserve each other..." Before she could sulk even further, a sharp pain reached her forehead, causing her to look up and see pouting Meetra.

"Stop thinking like that."

"But. I-"

Meetra stuck a finger to her lips. "Hush. Now listen. Were Revan and I together during the war? Yes, but the battle of Malachor 5 broke me. I left Revan and the Order, because I couldn't look them in the eyes after what I had done. I chose my exile, not anyone else. I got so bad that I repressed everything for a time."

Bastila nodded to her words. "You remind me of an old friend, Jolee Bindo. He too chose to exile himself from the Order and others. He couldn't live with himself after the incident with his wife."

"When Revan and Malak came back as Dark Lords, I remained in my exile doing nothing." Her smile became downcast. "As my mentor once said, apathy is death. The man I loved was hurting people, and I chose to do nothing. But you..." Ber expression brightened as she gripped both of Bastila's hands. "You were there when the galaxy needed it the most. You saved Revan from himself. You helped him save the Galaxy. Your Battle Meditation saved many lives during the final battle." She smiled. "I'm positive that he loves you as much as you love him."

Bastila's expression softened, suddenly ashamed of her previous behavior. "Thank you. I didn't know that I needed to hear that."

"We all have our moments of weakness."

"All that matters is that you learn to overcome them," Bastila finished. In turn, she held Meetra's hand. "I'm sure Revan would be happy to see you again."

Her smile wavered. "I don't know. I don't want to make things difficult for you."

Bastila laughed a bit at herself. "If having you in our lives ruined the relationship, then we weren't meant to be together in the first place."

"That's sweet of you to say. Come here. Bring it in." Meetra wrapped Bastila in a big hug. Bastila hesitated for a moment before reciprocating the gesture. Both would be lying if they said their eyes weren't a bit wet.

"I think we had enough of a heart to heart for now. If you still wish, I can leave the room. You are his lover. You have more right to the truth than anyone." Meetra got up, but Bastila pulled the woman back to her seat.

"In that case, you have the same right," she said. "You stood by Revan's side at the beginning; he had no truer friend. Whatever Tee-Three has to say, we should hear it together." She looked back to the door. "It would be for the best that see as well.

Meetra smiled at her and accepted her hand.

Bastila welcomed her old companions into her home. Canderous stood tall as ever, and HK made his usual snide remarks.

"It's been a long time, Princess."

"I never thought I would see Mandalore face to face," she replied with a smirk.

Canderous placed a fist to his chest. "Aye. You can thank Revan for that when we find him. He gave my people a chance to redeem themselves, to unite and fight against the threat in the Unknown Regions."

"I'm sure he will be proud." Bastila smiled before turning to the homicidal assassin droid. "It's good to see you, HK."

"Greeting: As it is for you, Mistress. It is fortunate that a meatbag like yourself survived the Purge. Master would be most unhappy if you were dead."

The woman sighed. "Yeah... I missed you too HK." he clapped her hands. "Now, you two take a seat, so we can start catching up on everything." It took little time for them to get seated around the Astromech. Taking a deep breath, Bastila sat down on the living room chair, facing her guests. She folded her hands in her lap, mentally bracing herself for what was to come. "I'm ready," she said to T3.

In a series of beeps, chimes, and holorecordings, T3 relayed his story. He began with Revan returning to the Ebon Hawk on Rekkiad. He told them how he and Revan had left Canderous behind and journeyed to Nathema alone.

Canderous confirmed this part, adding a few details of his own.

T3 described the unexpected attack on the Ebon Hawk and the near-fatal crash landing on Nathema's surface. He had checked on the unconscious Revan to make sure he was still alive, but he had been forced to hide when someone else boarded the ship. He played the holorecording of the incident. A red-skinned man had taken Revan off the ship.

Bastila gasped, knowing the species from the history books. "I can't be. I thought they were all gone after Korriban and the Hyperspace wars."

"Kreia was right. I guess the True Sith aren't as extinct as the Jedi thought," Meetra said.

"The Order is wrong again," Bastila muttered.

Canderous rolled his eyes. "Big surprise."

"Declaration: Had Master took me and Mandalore with him, this would have never happened. I would finally be able to add these True Sith to my list of targeted species. That vagrant wouldn't know what hit him."

Canderous huffed. "Maybe, assuming we also didn't get incapacitated by the blast."

T3 let out a low whistle, apologizing for his cowardice.

"Statement: You let the man take our Master without even a hint of resistance. You should be more than sorry."

"Stop it HK!" Bastila glared at the orange droid before comforting the little droid. "That wasn't cowardice." If the legends are true, then only a few people can match their skill. "If you hadn't hidden, they'd have captured you, too, or turned you into scrap."

"As much as I hate to admit it, the little guy did the smart thing," relented Canderous.

"You were outgunned and likely outnumbered. The only way you could help Revan was by making it back to us in one piece," Meetra added.

"Reluctant Statement: I suppose I shouldn't have expected a lot from you, T3. Unlike me, you didn't receive the necessary upgrades for heavy combat. I'll be sure to change that in the future. Your actions were sufficient, for now."

Mollified, T3 expressed his thanks and continued his story. He told them how Revan was taken onto a waiting shuttle and whisked away. With his master gone, returning to Bastila became the astromech's primary purpose, as per her last-minute instructions before they'd left Coruscant. The first step involved getting the Ebon Hawk airborne again. The droid described in detail his arduous efforts to repair the damage done by the crash. For months he scoured the streets of the deserted city, gathering scrap, salvage, and other necessary parts.

Canderous chuckled. "You fixed the down ship all on your own? Hah. I knew you were more than worth the credits back on Taris."

"And you never saw anyone during that time?" Meetra asked. "No refugees? No looters?"

"Query: Nothing to kill for months? It would have been torture for me to be there."

T3 chirped out a confirmation.

Bastila blinked in surprise. "No animals? No insects? Not even any plants? How could the entire population of an entire world just be wiped out?"

Canderous frowned with a knowing expression.

Meetra shifted uncomfortably in her seat, and Bastila knew she was thinking back to her role in the massacre of Malachor V. She felt empathy for the other woman. Bastila didn't condone what she had done, but she understood what it was like to be ashamed of acts in your past. She herself had let Malak turn her to the dark side; only the power of Revan's love had redeemed her. Bastila sensed that despite all Meetra had done to stop Darth Traya, she was haunted by guilt and remorse. She was still looking for redemption.

T3 beeped that the planet was different than that of Malachor V. There were no signs of an explosion, but it was as if all life withered and died.

Meetra paled a bit. "That sounds like the work of Nihilus or someone who could do the same."

Bastila nodded. "Yes. I heard about the devastation of Katarr."

"Visas Marr is still recovering from her time with Nihilus." Meetra took a breath. "I was told she would help the Jedi rebuild."

Unaware of the tension in the room, the droid continued his tale. After nearly a year, he was finally able to get the Ebon Hawk airborne again, though its hyperdrive core was only operating at minimal efficiency. The Hawk limped back to Republic space. By the time it arrived, Traya and her followers had all but wiped out the Jedi. With Bastila off the grid, T3 didn't know where to search for her, or whether she was even alive. It was during this time that the little astromech droid stumbled across the disassembled pieces of HK-47, abandoned on a remote and nameless world. Recognizing his old companion, the little droid gathered up the pieces and stored them on the Ebon Hawk.

"Statement: That incident will forever stain my reputation."

"I told you not to go off on your own, but you ignored me as usual," chastized Bastila. The chance encounter was the kind of coincidence that Bastila would have chalked up to the influence of the Force had T3 been an organic being. "How did you even end up in that situation, HK?" she asked.

Before the droid could answer, Meetra shook her head, answering on his behalf. "I tried to figure that out too, but his memory core was damaged. I repaired what I could, but he was unable to recall anything."

"I suppose that makes sense. Even After Revan repaired HK, HK's memories didn't return until after he was confirmed to be back with Revan. His internal failsafe must still be active." Canderous added.

"Declaration: As soon as I am fully operational, the ones responsible will regret their entire lives.."

Bastila nodded. "Tee-Three," she said. "Tell us the rest of your story. What happened next?"

The astromech continued his tale. After finding the disassembled bits of HK-47, he found the wandering Meetra, joining her as he had joined Revan many years before. By the time he learned Bastila was alive, he was once again caught up in a battle for the Republic's survival. Despite his instructions, he knew he couldn't abandon Meetra until the safety of the Republic was secured.

His confession caused Bastila to feel another surge of bitterness. T3 had chosen to help Meetra instead of following her instructions. He'd put the Exile's mission above his loyalty to Revan. The emotion passed as quickly as it came, replaced by guilt and shame. Bastila's love for Revan had once again momentarily blinded her to logic and reason. Her husband was one man; it was foolish to value his life against the fate of millions. If Revan had been standing in the room, he would have congratulated the droid for putting the greater good above personal wants and desires. "Revan would be proud of you," she told the little droid. "I'm proud of you, too."

"I think our path is clear," Meetra declared. "We will go to Nathema, find Revan, and rescue him."

"Heh, looks like the gang's back together, most of us anyways." Canderous stood up and stretched his back. "When Revan and I embarking on a mission to locate Mandalore's Mask, we decided against taking Vao and Zaalbar with us. They deserved some peace for their war effort."

They all learned that Revan had left because he believed there was something in the Unknown Regions that was a far greater threat than any the Republic had ever faced. Guided by his visions of a storm-covered world, he thought his journey was the only way to protect the future.

Bastila teared up a bit. "It's hard to believe that this is really true. He's still out there. I just … I miss him. All this time, I felt so helpless. So useless. All I did was wait. You don't understand how hard it's been."

"I can only imagine how you've suffered," Meetra replied gently. "I wish I could say it will get easier. But I fear that may not be the case. We all had burdens to bear, and this was yours." Her words offered little comfort, but Bastila appreciated her honesty. "We will do everything in our power to find Revan," Meetra promised. "If he is still alive, we will do whatever it takes to bring him back."

T3 beeped twice.

"I would be honored if both of you came with us," Meetra told them.

"Of course. You're going to need all the help you can get to fight these Sith," she said.

"Then we must leave as soon as possible," Meetra declared, rising to her feet.

"Maybe not just yet," Bastila said. Leaving Meetra and T3 to in the living room, she rushed into the bedchamber and opened the wooden chest tucked away in the back of her closet. She grabbed an item, then returned to her waiting guests.

"It's about time that I returned this to Revan," she said, placing the item in Meetra's hands. It was a heavy object wrapped in a swath of black cloth. Meetra glanced at her, silently asking permission to unwrap it. Bastila answered with a subtle nod. Meetra unwound the cloth carefully, revealing a worn and scarred metal helmet with a red-and- gray faceplate.

"Revan's mask!" Meetra gasped.

Just as surprised, Canderous stared at the mask that they fought against during the war. "I always knew that would come back. There's a history in there."

Meetra looked to the woman. "I thought it was lost when he was captured by the Jedi strike team."

"I led that strike team," Bastila reminded her. "I don't know why, but I took it when Revan fell. Perhaps even then I sensed our fates were intertwined. I never told anyone. Not the Council. Not even him."

"Why not?"

Bastila hesitated, then decided Meetra deserved to know the truth. "Revan wore the mask during the Mandalorian Wars, and during his time as Darth Revan. To me, it symbolizes his dark past—a relic from a time before he became the man I loved. I was afraid that if I showed it to him, it might trigger something inside his mind. It might awaken some dormant evil, rekindle the spark of the dark side."

"Then why give it to me now?"

"I tried to keep Revan's past at bay, but now I understand what was wrong. I was being selfish. His past is a part of him, whether I like it or not." She looked away from the mask. "When we find him, we'll give him the mask. It might mean nothing to him now, but there's a chance it will bring back some of what he has lost. Seeing it might restore crucial memories that will help us return safely."

"What if your fears are right?" Meetra asked, her voice grim. "The mask could bring back his memories. But what if it does more? What if it unleashes the power of the dark side in him?"

"If our bond is true, then this will simply be another huddle for us to face together," Bastila said defiantly. "I have faith that he will still be the man I love."

Canderous shrugged. "Worst-case scenario is that we slap the dark side out of him if he tries to conquer the galaxy again."

Meetra laughed at the rather blunt plan before reassuring Bastila. "He was there for you when you fell and brought you back. I have no doubt you will be there for him to do the same." The other woman rewrapped it in the cloth and tucked it safely away beneath her robes.

"Alright, enough of the sappy stuff. We've got work to do!" declared Canderous.

* * *

**If any of you have any thoughts, please leave it in a review.**

**Recently, I opened a Pat reon for those who want to support me and my writing. First and foremost, I will never hold my stories hostage for donations. ****I will continue to write when I can. ****If you want to donate towards me as thanks for my fanfiction, then that is very kind of you.**

pat reon.

com/firestorm808


End file.
